


Father

by xdancingqueenxx



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, Gotham City is Terrible, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdancingqueenxx/pseuds/xdancingqueenxx
Summary: Bruce Wayne through the years of fatherhood.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I have a story on wattpad that this is adapted from, and I said to myself, "wait a minute, I like this!" So here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Story takes place... somewhere in the 2000s I guess. Idk. Dick's like 7 or 8 if that helps.

"...I'm sorry about your parents," I said, at last, struggling to comfort my newly adopted son.

The boy, Richard, sobbed harder.

He sniffled. "I don't...I 'ont wanna be a burden. You can just..." he paused, sniffling again. "just...drop me off at some orphanage."

"Richard. You're not a burden. If you were I wouldn't have adopted you."

"...Are- are- are you sure?" he whispered.

"Positive," I affirmed, gently putting my hand on his shoulder. 

"...Well- well, if-if you're sure... everyone calls me Dick."

"Yeah, kids are cruel."

"What?" He asks in between sniffles. 

Oh, shit. 

My God, I really am an idiot. 

"Ahem...no, no. You want me to call you Dick?"

"Yeah...If you don't mind," he said, finally looking me in the eye. "S'all right if you wanna call me Richard though. I don't care...but I do like Dick better."

I crouched in front of him. "Well, Dick, I'm Bruce Wayne. Nice to meet you." I offered my hand for him to shake.

He giggles slightly, tears still pouring down his face. "I knew that already," Dick says, a small smile on his face. "But...hi." 

"So are you like, my dad?" He hiccups.

"You can just call me Bruce if you want." I smile, standing up.

"O-Okay. Can we go home, Bruce? I'm kinda hungry."

"Sure," I tell him. "What's your favorite food?"

"Uh," Dick pauses. "That's okay, I like everything."

I playfully roll my eyes. "Okay...but if you _had_ to pick, what would you like to eat? Anything you want."

Dick bites his lip. "Umm...I kinda like Dino Nuggets. And Spongebob Mac And Cheese. Yeah, that would be pretty good, I think. If that's okay with you." 

I blinked. Where on _Earth_ do you get _that_?

"Sure, kid. Don't worry, we'll get you that. You got your bags packed?" 

"Mhm. I don't have much stuff." 

"That's okay, kiddo," I said finally. "Well. How does this sound? We'll go to my house, eat Dino Nuggets, and watch TV. Is that okay with you?"

"That sounds kinda fun. But I don't wanna be any trouble, so whatever you want."

Clearly, the boy has decision-making problems. 

I crouched down to his level again. "Dick, I _really, really_ don't mind whatever we do. I want today to be enjoyable for you, Kid. You're not an inconvenience, understood?" 

Dick fidgets with the hem of his shirt. "I- I don't really watch cartoons a lot. My parents don't-...didn't have a television. But some of the other performers had TV's. I like that show with the weird-looking guy. I think his name is Arthur."

"Well, Dick, If you wanna watch Arthur, then we're watching Arthur." I declare, standing up.

The boy smiles despite himself. "Heh, sounds good."

"Do you want anything? A stuffed animal? New clothes? Snacks? Say the word and I'll get it for you." I say, attempting to make his day as pleasant as it can be, considering the week he's had.

"I'm allowed to have stuffed animals?" he asks, mouth agape.

"Of course you are. Do you not have any?"

"No...the other circus people had dogs that would always get at my toys."

"Well, I don't have any dogs, so you wouldn't have to worry about that," I say, patting him on the back.

"No animals? None?" He gasps.

"I'm not much of a pet person," I admit.

This boy is about to rope me into getting a puppy, isn't he?

"Well, dogs are awesome. Maybe we could get one someday." He says, hand in mine as we walk to the limo.

I sigh, a smile creeping onto my face. "We'll see, kid. For now, how about we focus on a _stuffed_ dog first."

"Deal. But let's talk about a dog in a few months, okay?"

"No promises, kid." I ruffle his hair. 

He seems satisfied enough with that.

* * *

Later, after a stop to Toy's R Us, we finally make it home.

Dick, who's been gazing at essentially everything in awe since we got to Toy's R Us, seems dumbfounded.

"You live in a castle!"

I open the limo door for him. "Well, I don't know about that. I've been to Buckingham Palace, my house is smaller than Buckingham."

"It's the biggest house I've ever been to. Where do I get to sleep?"

"Well, there's about 9 other bedrooms besides mine, so take your pick. 6 of them have attached bathrooms, so you might like those better."

"You must have a trillion dollars or something, Bruce! First, you got me all these stuffed animals, which was probably like at least 40 dollars, and you live in a huge, huge, house all by yourself! What do you do with all your money?" Dick babbles, not stopping for a single breath.

"I donate a lot to charities. I make things, I sell things." I shrug. He doesn't need to know the full extent of what I "make".

Although, he'll have to learn about Batman someday. The thought makes me momentarily pause.

"Bruce, my bags are kinda heavy. C-can you open the door, please?"

"Sorry, kid. I couldn't find my keys." I lie. 

"The door opens before I have my key in the lock."

"Good evening, Master Bruce...and this must be...?" Alfred asks, gesturing at my newly adopted son.

"Hi Mister, my name is-, whoops!" Dick sputters, dropping his luggage. 

Alfred smoothly grabs his luggage. "We'll get on with introductions later. For now, let us pick the room you'll be staying in. The dinner you requested of, ahem...dinosaur chicken nuggets and Spongebob Squarepants Mac and Cheese is currently cooking. If you'd follow me," Alfred says.

I hand Dick his Toy's R Us bag, and send him on his way.

I start settling into the living room when I hear:

"WOW! THIS ROOM IS BIGGER THAN MY ENTIRE CIRCUS RING! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

I shake my head, chuckling. 

I think Dick just might adjust to living here smoothly.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, y'all remember toys r us? 🥴💀
> 
> Anyway, leave a comment if you enjoyed! ConCrit is welcome. 
> 
> Also, I should mention I'm not too familiar with the batman comics - I've read maybe one or two, I'm mostly familiar with the movies, the TimmVerse, and the Arkham games.


End file.
